1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film forming method for forming, for example, a coating-type thin film on a surface of a semiconductor substrate or a liquid crystal display (LCD) substrate, and to a film-forming apparatus for use in the film forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the demand for the high-integration of an LSI has been increased still more, and accompanying the demand, an extremely high accurate processing technology in which such that a fine device pattern of 100 nm or less is formed has been required for a semiconductor lithography technology. Therefore, with respect to a pattern exposure apparatus, it has progressed in making the high-resolution apparatus by making a wavelength of an excimer laser used for exposure into a shorter wavelength, such as KrF→ArF→F2. On the other hand, as the miniaturization is made to progress, the pattern collapse of a resist film can be no longer ignored. Accordingly, a multilayer resist process for preventing the pattern collapse by decreasing a film thickness of a chemically amplified resist has been used.
However, decrease in film thickness of various films of a resist or the like has been made to progress, and on the other hand, the film-forming technology for always stably forming a thin film having a desired film quality has been going to be difficult. For example, in the multilayer resist process described above as well, it has been the problem that the resist pattern formed on a top layer of an SOG film collapses (peels off) even when just a little variation in the resist process arises between lots. On the other hand, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-84787, there has been reported that a chemically amplified resist is formed after once applying hydrophobic processing onto the surface of an SOG film, whereby a resist pattern is suppressed from being peeled off. However, this method has had a given effect on suppression of the peeling-off of the resist pattern, which has not resulted in sufficient reforming the film quality of the formed SOG film.